


I Have Made Mistakes

by BlueSpaceQueen



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fix-It, Found Family, Gen, SO, This is, a canon fix it, also this is my first ao3 fic, but this isnt like, enjoy?, i was never brave enough to post things, my friend wrote angst and it messed me up so i wrote a fic fix-it, or really any fic ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSpaceQueen/pseuds/BlueSpaceQueen
Summary: "We have lived in fear, and our fear has betrayed us.But we will overcome the apathy that has made us.Because we are not alone in the dark with our demons.And we have made mistakes,But we've learned from them..."https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=czFgKa7YcIQ





	I Have Made Mistakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fuleao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuleao/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Who's Gonna Come Around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13212075) by [Fuleao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuleao/pseuds/Fuleao). 



Magnus was just coming home from a long days work. He’d spent most of the day training with Carrie, sparring and pickpocketing and practicing Thieves Cant- why did they call it that? Thieves Can’t what? Spell? Talk? Dance?

As Magnus’ mind wandered, his feet lead him down the hall on autopilot towards his room. And, although distracted, his senses were still on alert. Carrie had taught him better than to let his thoughts keep him from being on guard.

As he passed room after room, all full of folks sleeping soundly or just settling down to sleep, he couldn’t help but hear the faintest sound of sniffling coming from room 312.

Angus.

Magnus’ chest tightened with concern. He always teased the kid to show up for his pals, especially Taako, who’s approval he pined for more than almost anything. But deep down he truly cared for Angus, like a little brother.

Or even the son he’d never been able to have.

He shook that thought from his head. No use in two crying boys tonight. He curled his meaty hand into a fist and held it over the door, prepared to knock. A small bunch of nervous butterflies suddenly gathered in his stomach, which was beyond him. “Come on Maggie, he’s just a kid.” he said, scolding himself. And with that he softly tapped on the door.

He turned the handle and entered the dark room, the light from the corridor revealing the young detective sitting upright in his bed. The small room was stuffed from corner to corner with books and papers. Magnus thought it reminded him of someone he knew from his youth but, he couldn’t quite put a finger on it. There were a few scattered toys, mostly model trains and stuffed dragons, but wow, this boy sure did love to read. A tiny violin was propped up in the corner, and Magnus smirked, knowing it must’ve been a present from Johann.

“Hey, kid.” Magnus grunted softly, stepping into the tiny room and beginning to close the door behind him.

A startled Angus wiped the tears from his face in the dark and tried to pretend he hadn’t been crying.

“He-hello, Magnus sir.” He reached over and relit the candle he had just blown out, then picked up his glasses and pushed them back on to his nose. “Why have you come to visit me at such a late hour? If you need help with a mystery, you’ll have to come back in the morning because I’m a very little boy and I need to sleep!”

Magnus chuckled, a warm grin spreading across his face. He crossed the room on light feet and perched himself on the edge of the bed. “It’s okay, buddy. You don’t have to pretend. You sounded upset and so I just wanted to make sure you’re alright?”

Angus lost what little composure he had. He tossed the covers away and threw his arms around Magnus’ neck, tears instantly streaming down his face. Sobs wracked his body and he began hiccuping, unable to catch his breath.

Magnus hesitated, but only for a moment before scooping the boy up and holding him tight in his arms. It was very easy for this very small boy to get lost in Magnus’ very big embrace. But the poor thing was shaking so hard, Magnus was worried he’d wake the whole moonbase. “Hey. Hey shhh. It’s okay, Ango. Everything’s gonna be alright.”

“N-n-nooo! N-n-no it’s n-n-not!” Angus curled into Magnus’ warm chest, just letting this all happen.

“Yes it will, buddy.” Magnus replied gently. “I know things seem bad now but, they’re gonna get better.” He held the kid closer. “Are you missin’ someone?”

Angus nodded, his eyes squeezed shut, his breath still shuttering with sobs. 

“That’s alright. You don’t have to tell me anything unless you want to, kiddo. But listen. I... I have people that I miss too.”

Angus perked up a little, his sobs slowing. “R-really?” He wiped some tears from his face.

“Sure! Every day. But, I know that they love me and I know that they care. And you have people who love and care about you, too. Like me and Taako and Merle and the Director and Johann and Avi and Carrie and Killian and everyone!”

Angus smirked a little. Ha! Taako would never believe what Magnus just told him. But it’s okay, it was his little moment to cherish. His face fell again, as he remembered why he was upset. “Magnus I... I’ve been bad. I’ve lied. A lot.”

Magnus faltered, shocked by this confession. “That... that’s okay buddy. I mean, not lying. Lying isn’t okay. Unless you’re doing it to protect someone you love.”

Angus looked up at him with wide eyes. “Really?”

“Yeah!” Magnus replied with gusto. “If you’re lying for a good cause then, it’s okay. But if you’re lying to cheat or steal that’s... that’s not good. Does that make sense?” Magnus knew that this was an extremely hypocritical thing to say but, he figured it was what the kid needed to hear.

Angus stared down at his hands and compared them to Magnus’. He silently hoped that maybe one day his hands would be as big as his friend’s. He wasn’t really sure what Magnus was saying applied to the situation he was in but, he was really thankful for the moment of comfort. He’d forgotten how nice it was to be hugged.

Angus looked up at Magnus over his glasses. “Thanks, Magnus. I... thank you.”

Magnus smiled down at the boy and placed him back in the bed. “No problem, buddy.” He stood up and pulled the covers up to Angus’ chest. “And hey. How about next time you feel sad, you come see me huh? You shouldn’t have to sit here. Crying in the dark. Alone.”

Angus grinned. “Really?!”

“Totally! Just pop on by when you’re feeling sad, even if I’m not home.” Magnus picked up one of the stuffed dragons from the floor and placed it on the bed with Angus as the boy took off his glasses again and placed them on the bedside table.

Magnus gently blew out the candle and tussled the thick curls on Angus’ head.

“Good night, Magnus.” Angus said softly as Magnus made his way to the door.

“‘Night, Ango. Remember, there are so many people who love you. Even if you sometimes make mistakes. Sleep tight.” And with that, Magnus gently closed the door behind him.

From that night on, Magnus would occasionally come home to a small, sad figure curled up in his bed and they would lay together until they both fell asleep.


End file.
